Name Games
by Midnight Soliloquy
Summary: Matt makes Mello regret not telling him his real name sooner. MelloxMatty goodness wrapped up for your enjoyment in a lovely little oneshot.


**A/N:** Hi again. This is Misao. I really have no excuse for this. It kind of just decided to be written without much concious thought from me. This is the first thing like this that I've posted for Mello and Matt and I you like it because I do.

* * *

Mello walked out of the kitchen, a chocolate bar already snapping between his teeth. "Hey, Matt," he said ready to bring up some grievance to the redhead but the sight of him so engrossed in his game distracted him from his original goal. The blonde strode over and leaned over the back of the couch. Matt looked up from his game for a split second to raise an eyebrow before turning back to the flashing images on the TV screen.

"Just watching," Mello said watching the gamer more than the game itself. Matt's thumbs flew furiously across the controller, his green eyes intense with concentration, the very tip of his tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth and Mello just had to smile. It was just too cute.

With no warning whatsoever the characters on the screen froze and Matt turned to stare at him.

"What's wrong? Why'd you pause the game?" the blonde asked puzzled.

The redhead tilted his head to the side. "Mello, what's your real name?" The question took him by surprise.

"What? Why?" Matt shrugged.

"Well, I figured it was only fair since you know mine and all."

"But- but Kira!"

"Mello," the redhead said rolling his eyes, "I'm _not _Kira."

"I know, but- but," the blonde stuttered lamely.

"Listen, you don't have to tell me the whole thing, just your first name."

Mello nodded. What harm could it do? "Mi-Mihael. Why did you want to know?"

Matt pulled his feet up onto the couch before sitting up on his knees leaving his controller forgotten on the floor. He buried his long fingers in Mello's blonde locks and pulled him closer so his lips brushed the edge of his ear. "Mihael," he whispered huskily. Mello's chocolate bar fell through numb fingers.

"Mihael," Matt whispered again placing a soft kiss on his ear. The blonde struggled to repress a moan. How could he be so damn sexy just saying his name like that?

The gamer trailed his fingertips lightly down the back of his neck. "Mihael." A soft whimper escaped the gunman's lips as the redhead said his name again.

Matt's hands slid down his back making Mello shiver. The nimble digits traveled up the front of his chest. "Mihael," Matt purred as he slowly unzipped the front of Mello's vest. The redhead ran his hands sensuously down a well muscled chest. "Mihael," the constricting leather fell to the floor with the word.

Matt planted kisses down Mello's bare chest. "Mihael… Mihael… Mihael," he said with each one. The blonde let out a long moan and buried his face in Matt's red hair. The gamer's arms wrapped around the chocoholic's waist. "Mihael." He hauled Mello up and over the top of the couch. He laughed at Mello's surprised gasp.

Matt looked up expectantly at the blonde gunman above him as he tangled his fingers in the laces at the front of his leather pants. "Mihael?" he raised a questioning eyebrow. Mello nodded quickly incapable of making any sound except for strangled moans. Matt grinned wickedly. "Mihael."

--

"Ma-att! Matt, get your ass out of bed. It's noon already and you're still asleep," Mello whined beating said redhead over the head with a pillow. The blonde climbed on top of the other boy whacking him harder and harder with his down filled weapon.

"Fine then," the goggled boy muttered from under the covers. He sat bolt upright, flipping a very surprised Mello onto his back. Matt armed himself with a pillow of his own and soon the two were raging an all out war, whacking at each other and showing no mercy.

Eventually, when there were more feathers on the bed than in the pillows themselves, the two collapsed in a heap of giggles in each other's arms. Mello snuggled into Matt's chest to smother his laughter. The gamer tangled his fingers in the gunman's hair, a smile on his face at the sight of the mafia boss subdued by giggles.

He placed a gentle kiss behind the blonde's ear. "Mihael," he mumbled. The smile grew at the shiver the word provoked. Mello's grip tightened.

"I regret not telling you my name sooner," Mello purred. "Mail."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the real name spoilers if you didn't already know. But honestly, if you didn't know by now it's time you got on board. I knew Mello and Matt's real names before I even knew who they were. Or could it be possible that there was a single person on the face of the planet who didn't have Death Note spoiled for them in one form or another? xP

I've found that people are more likely to review when you offer free virtual snacks so the reward for all you reviewers this time is chocolate stolen from Mello's personal stash virtually transmitted to you! Shh! Don't let Mello know though. I'd like to live to see next Tuesday. :)


End file.
